<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>School Days by Vogelimkafig120</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483378">School Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120'>Vogelimkafig120</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Romance, ShuYuka Week Day 5: School, Slice of Life, Takes Place Before The 10/4th Full Moon, light humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Yukari spend their lunch break at the school rooftop. There, she has a surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>School Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again! Here's my submission for Day 5: School/Tartarus. A relatively short and simple entry, if ya ask me. But the Big One is half way complete, and it should be ready around Sunday but I'd prefer if it was finished around Saturday. Anyway, please enjoy this fic! Thank you as always! ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During their lunch break, Makoto had agreed to Yukari’s request of eating with her at the school’s rooftop. One would find the scenario to be quite cliché, but he didn’t mind it. They’ve been going out for over a week, and were getting accustomed to being chummy with each other. But they weren’t openly affectionate, though the rest of the student body were fully aware of their relationship status.</p><p>Unfortunately, rumors spread fast regarding the two, wondering if she had only gone out with him out of guilt or a cruel dare. Of course, none of what was being spewed turned out to be true as the couple truly did care for each other, though neither of them has said ‘I love you’ yet. Yukari didn’t seem to give them the benefit of paying mind to the rumors, as well as Makoto, though the latter couldn’t help but suppress his anger whenever someone made a questionable comment about his girlfriend. Junpei’s remarks, though crude at times, weren’t in bad spirit compared to what Makoto had to hear. The last thing he wanted was to cause trouble for Yukari.</p><p>Once Makoto made it to the rooftop, he spotted Yukari sitting on one of the benches, staring at the view of the city. He noticed two small boxes right next to her. The SEES field leader didn’t bring a meal with him, and that was at his girlfriend’s behest as she apparently had a surprise for him. He then walked over to Yukari’s direction, greeting her along the way.</p><p>“Hey, Yukari.” Makoto called out, catching his girlfriend’s attention.</p><p>“Oh, hey Makoto-kun,” Yukari waved at her boyfriend, scooting herself a bit to give him some space, “c’mon, take a seat.”</p><p>The leader obliged to her request, making himself comfortable as his girlfriend proceeded to hand him the box in question along with a pair of chopsticks.</p><p>“Last night I was prepping up bento boxes for the both of us,” she explained as her boyfriend proceeded to open the box, “I know, I ain’t really the best cook, but I had help from Mitsuru-senpai and Aigis.”</p><p>Grateful that he didn’t hear her mention Fuuka in the mix, Makoto began to analyze what Yukari had prepped up for him. The bento box contained some beef, pieces of chopped chicken, rice, and two sushi rolls. Yukari’s box included the same food as well. To his eyes, it looked quite appetizing, and he was gradually getting even more hungry.</p><p>“Time to dig in.” he said, proceeding to take a bite of his food.</p><p>“So, how is it?” Yukari inquired, fidgeting a bit as she awaited his reaction.</p><p>After a bit of deliberation, Makoto’s expression became a bit difficult for Yukari to read, causing her to become anxious. She worked hard on the meal, and she didn’t want to get him sick because of it. The archer has heard tales of his boyfriend trying out Fuuka’s meals, and each session was met with disaster for him. And truth be told, she may have gotten a bit jealous that someone else has cooked for him before she could. </p><p>“… It’s delicious,” Makoto affirmed, quelling his girlfriend’s anxiety as he continued to eat his meal, “there’s nothing wrong with it at all, really.”</p><p>“That’s a relief,” the archer sighed in relief, her pride swelling, “glad that it didn’t knock you out.”</p><p>The two spent a few moments of silence, simply enjoying their meal as they stared at the city view together. Once they had finished their bento boxes, Yukari checked the time and informed that they had about 20 minutes left before class would resume again. To kill some time, she asked Makoto about his day so far.</p><p>“Everything going alright for ya?” Yukari questioned, swinging her legs back and forth. “I noticed that you’ve been tense lately.”</p><p>“Seems so and so but,” Makoto started as he turned his gaze to Yukari’s direction, “have you been bothered by anyone who make questions about us?”</p><p>Puzzled, Yukari decided to pry a bit more regarding the matter. It wasn’t the first time that people made comments about her behind her back, and she couldn’t care less about them. But if it’s been affecting her boyfriend then she couldn’t let it slide. She didn’t perceive Makoto as the type of person to mind other people’s opinions, mainly due to his stoic personality.</p><p>“Makoto-kun, you do know that I don’t care what they have to say. If you ask me, let them waste their time speaking their minds.” she argued, her expression becoming serious.</p><p>“You’re probably right on that. Sometimes I wonder if they need a good decking because it can get infuriating. Not planning on doing so, just FYI.” he replied, clutching his hand for a bit.</p><p>It was true. Most of the rumors that was being spread around did peeve Yukari, though none were brave enough to say it to her face or to her boyfriend. She hoped that it would cease one day. They were lucky that she was limited to summoning her Persona during the Dark Hour, otherwise she would've knocked the wind out of them, literally. </p><p>“Better not hear you say that it’s all your fault,” Yukari warned playfully, scooting closer to Makoto, “because neither of us have anything to do with their stupidity.”</p><p>“I am dating the most popular girl in school, after all,” Makoto chuckled in response, much to his girlfriend’s chagrin, “can’t be causing you too much trouble, huh.”</p><p>“As if,” the archer protested, lightly smacking him on the back, deciding to change the topic to something else, “but anyway, it’s nice to know that you’ve been getting along with other people who aren’t just our close friends. Dunno how you managed to straighten out Kenji-kun back then, but nice job.”</p><p>Thinking back, Makoto didn’t ever consider that he would make friends with anyone at Gekkoukan, but it just simply happened. He has been active in the student council meetings with Hidetoshi and Chihiro, lead the kendo team as their captain, assisted Bebe in the sewing club, as well as being a member of Keisuke's photography club. Compared to how Makoto was back then, it certainly was a big improvement, though he still kept his quiet nature at times.</p><p>“May not be the most considerate person but he’s getting there,” the leader replied, carefully wrapping an arm around Yukari, “you’re okay with me doing this, right?”</p><p>“Geez, it’s fine, Makoto-kun,” Yukari insisted, though she was happy to know that he was simply being considerate, “in fact, I like it.”</p><p>“That’s relieving,” Makoto said, tilting his head to face Yukari, “thank you for the food again, Yukari. It was delicious.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome, Makoto-kun,” she replied, grinning happily at her boyfriend, “who knows. Maybe I’ll prep up another one for you. Don’t get your hopes up too much, though. But also… don’t let those dumbasses get to you, okay?”</p><p>“Cross my heart.” he swore as his girlfriend rolled her eyes at the way he emphasized his point.</p><p>The couple spent their time chatting about other topics until it was finally time to head back to class. Makoto and Yukari were happy to be able to clear things up with each other, as they strived to maintain their relationship. As childish as it sounded, Yukari wished to be together with Makoto for a long time, though that was a discussion that had to wait for later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>